Back in Hollow Bastion/Going to Space Paranoids
This is how Back in Hollow Bastion/Going to Space Paranoids goes in Ryan's Quest 2. Sora and their friends arrive at Hollow Bastion. Sci-Mary saw 2 Heartless Sci-Mary Beth: screams Goofy: Looks like there's more Heartless now. Robotboy: Heartless? Protoboy: Protoboy no understand what Heartless is. Bertram T. Monkey: Dark monsters that feeds on hearts. Protoboy: Come, brother. We destroy Heartless. Evil Ryan: Wait. 2 heartless disappears Ryan F-Freeman: We could go see everyone's ok. Evil Ryan: I bet they are at the house of Merlin. My mentor. Goofy: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Boy. First Optimus, King Mickey, Cody, Riku and now Ryan's three siren friends, Meg and Kairi are the ones to find. Sora: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Let's go. set off and saw Cloud Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Cloud. Sci-Ryan: What are you doing? Cloud: I'll get him. This time we settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me. Donald: I thought you look kinda different, Cloud. Cloud: When I do, it's his fault. Ryan F-Freeman: Who? Cloud: Sephiroh. Tell me if you see him. Evil Anna: What does he look like? Cloud: Silver hair. Carries a long sword. Gloriosa Daisy: Ok. See you later, Cloud. Cloud: Be careful. He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way. Bertram T. Monkey: Really? Evil Ryan: What Cloud ment to say was that don't let Sephiroh fool you. Evil Anna: Oh yeah. What you said what Cloud meant to say. That is what he meant.... to say. Bertram T. Monkey: And what Cloud would have said if Evil Anna's not the worst. Conker: Would you stop that! Yours making me confused. Aerith: Is something wrong? (Aerith walks in as Cloud walks out) Sora: Uhh... (Cloud turns around) Cloud: It's nothing. (Aerith leans closer) Cloud: I don't want you involved. Aerith: You mean you don't want me there when you go away again? Cloud: I just--- Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back. Aerith: Do you mean it? Cloud: Yeah. Aerith: See? You don't look so sure. Well, okay, I understand. Go---get things settled. Cloud: Huh? Aerith: No matter how far away you are...once you find your light...I'm sure it will lead you back here again. Right? Cloud: I suppose. Aerith: So I'll stay here---and I'll cheer for you--- Okay, Cloud? Cloud: Okay. (Cloud walks away) Aerith: Wonder if he'll be okay. Sora: He'll be fine. I'm sure there's some light in him somewhere. Aerith: You're right. (They continue into the Borough and enter Merlin's House, where Cid is typing at the computer) Cid: Hey, fellas---you're just in time. Got some good news for ya, so get yourselves over to Leon's. Sora: What kind of news? Yuffie: We found the computer Ansem was using! Donald: Oh boy! Cid: Yep. Should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless and the Organization. Sora: And maybe something on the dark realm, too? It looks like that's where Riku and Kairi are. Ryan: Or My brother and Meg. Donald: And the King. Sci-Ryan: Even the Optimus, Zig and Bumblebee. Cid: Go see for yourselves! Yuffie: It can't hurt! Sora: What do you mean? Cid: Nothin'. Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step. (They walk to the Bailey) Yuna: Excuse me, are you with the Restoration Committee? (Sora stops and turns around. He doesn't see anyone until three small fairies appear) Yuna: What's Leon's gang up to? Sora: They've got stuff to do over by the castle postern. Rikku: Scoop! Sora: Huh? Paine: Let's report. Donald: To who? Yuna: Our leader, of course! Rikku: Yeah, you know, Malefi--- (Paine quickly covers Rikku's mouth) (Sora, Donald, and Goofy have suspicious and confused looks on their faces) Paine: Don't mind her. I assure you, we come in peace. (Rikku nods, Paine's hand still over her mouth) Yuna: You're kidding... Paine: Problem? (She lets go of Rikku) Paine: Okay, fine. You do the talking. (Paine crosses her arms and disappears. Yuna turns around and bows) Yuna: So sorry about this! (Yuna disappears. Rikku poses happily and vanishes. Goofy and Donald look to Sora, who shrugs. They walk on to the Postern) Sora: Leon! Aerith: Over here! Sora: You guys found Ansem's computer? Aerith: Uh-huh. The King, Optimus, Zig and Bumblebee is very interested in it. Donald: The King? Sci-Ryan: Optimus? Bumblebee? Zig? Aerith: They're with Leon. Donald: We get to see the King! Sci-Ryan: Even Optimus, Bumblebee and Zig! Goofy: Hooray! Sora: Er... Is Riku with them? Ryan: And my brother, Cody? (Aerith shakes her head and Sora and Ryan sighs) Sora: Well, at least we can ask the King, Optimus, Bumblebee and Zig about them. And that computer might be able to tell us something. Aerith: Good idea! They're right through there. (They walk into the Corridors. A small blue creature crawls along the ceiling. They whirl around but see nothing. They find Ansem's Study, and see a large portrait of Ansem hanging on the wall) Ryan & Sora: Ansem. Goofy: Gawrsh, I think this must be his room. Donald: Where's the King? Sci-Ryan: Even Optimus, Bumblebee and Zig? Sora (calling): Hello? Tifa: Hey, you! (She looks around the room) Tifa: I'm looking for somebody. Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair? (Sora pulls one of his own spiky hairs. Tifa giggles) Tifa: Spikier. (Donald and Goofy shake their heads, and Sora shrugs) Tifa: I'll just take a look around. (Tifa walks around the room, knocking on the walls, looking under the desk, and inspecting the books. She kicks one of the walls hard with her foot. They are amazed at how strong she is) Tifa: Sorry to bother you. All (standing up straight): No bother, ma'am! (Tifa leaves and closes the door) Leon: So you made it. (They see Leon leaning against the wall) Sora: Leon! (Leon nods) Sora: Isn't the King with you? Ryan: Even Optimus, Bumblebee and Zig? (Leon holds a finger to his lips) Leon: You'll see them soon enough. Donald: Hey! Leon: Here, this ought to tide you over. (Leon presses a part of the wall, and the wall disappears) Leon: Ansem's computer room. (They enter the room and Sora runs up to the large keyboard) Sora: This is it! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku? Ryan: Even Meg and My Brother? (Sora starts pressing buttons, gently at first, then harder) Leon: Easy... You wanna break it? (The small blue creature crawls up the wall and onto the ceiling) Sora: Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away. (Goofy looks up to the ceiling and sees Stitch) Goofy: Whoa! Stitch: Hmm? (He loses his grasp on the ceiling) Stitch: Whoa! (Stitch falls down onto the keyboard) Donald: Get offa there! Sci-Ryan: You can't step on the keyboard! (Donald jumps onto the keyboard to get Stitch, who jumps on Donald and scurries away laughing. Donald turns around, accidentally pressing buttons, and an alarm sounds. Donald looks afraid) MCP: Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action. Sora: Who's there? MCP: I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system. Sora: Where are you? (Donald presses another button with his feet. The alarm sounds again) All: Donald! Donald: I'm sorry... MCP: Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest. Sora: Arrest!? Ryan: What do you mean!? (Donald is stuck standing on one foot, so Goofy picks him up off the computer. Leon notices that the power system behind them has started to glow) Leon: Run! (They look to Leon, then to the power system, Donald still in Goofy's arms. The system shoots out beams of light and confines them into grids. Leon can only watch as they are digitally written into the computer by the beam scanner. Sora and Ryan wakes up on the floor of a very strange room. He stares at himself and sees that he is covered in blue-lit lines) Donald: Sora! Sci-Ryan: Ryan! (Donald and the others, who are also covered in the lines, are being led over by Strafer Heartless) Sora: Go one, show 'em who's boss! Ryan: (Commander Sark appears next to them) Sora: Who're you? Sark: I am Commander Sark. Sora: A Heartless commander? Ryan: How can you do that? Sark: Observe. (Sark presses a button on his data emitter and they are shocked with data) Sora: Okay, you're the boss! We get it. Ryan: Just don't do that! (Sark puts the data emitter away and smirks. They are confined to a Pit Cell. They look out onto a huge landscape) Sora: Man, what kind of world is this, anyway? (Donald and Goofy shake their heads) Tron: You're inside a mainframe computer system. (A man is sitting near a terminal) Sora: A what system? Tron: A computer system---for processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original program was destroyed. (Tron stands up) Tron: But this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system "Hollow Bastion OS." He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. My name is Tron. I'm a security program. But now I'm under arrest, same as you. Sora (to Donald and Goofy): Did you guys get any of that? Goofy: Gawrsh... You know...maybe we should just introduce ourselves. Sora: I'm Sora. Ryan: Ryan. Crash: Crash. Sci-Beth Mary: Sci-Mary Beth. Robotgirl: Robotgirl. Robotboy: Robotboy. Protoboy: Protoboy. Gloriosa Daisy: Gloriosa Daisy. A camp director of Camp Everfree. Jessica: Jessica Fairbrother. Conker: Conker. Evil Ryan: Evil Ryan. Evil Anna: Evil Anna. Bertram: Bertram. Matau: Matau. Donald: And I'm Donald. Goofy: Nice to meet'cha, Tron. I'm Goofy. Tron: With that configuration, you must be Users. Sora: Users? Tron: You'd better get out of here quickly. Who knows what the MCP will do to you? Sora: MCP? Tron: The Master Control Program. It controls the whole system. If you idle here, you will be de-rezzed. (They're all shocked) Donald: De-rezzed! Sci-Ryan: I don't want to be De-rezzed! Sora: So, how do we get outta here!? Tron: This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world. But the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago. (The gang sigh) Tron: If we could bring the energy core in the canyon online, we could power it back up. The problem is---we're stuck in this cell. We're not going anywhere unless we unlock the energy fields. (They see a large power grid with a keyhole blinking in the center. Sora and Ryan calls Keyblade out and unlocks the energy field. Sark meets with the MCP) Sark: Master Control. Why not just de-rezz Tron? MCP: I still haven't located the password to the dataspace. Sark: What about a logic probe? With all your processing power... MCP: Out of the question. The current environment hampers the processing power needed for such an analysis. (An alarm sounds) MCP: You're dismissed, Sark. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system---or else. End of line. Sark: Acknowledged. (Back in the Pit Cell, Tron walks up to Sora and Ryan) Tron: Remarkable... It seems you have some unique functions. I'll go with you to the canyon. You'll need someone who can interface with the energy core, right? Sora: If you say so... Thanks, Tron. (They leave the Pit Cell and take a transport to the Canyon. In a side room, Tron accesses a large machine) Tron: This is the energy core. (Sora uses his Keyblade to install the missing part to the core and restore energy to the console in the Pit Cell) Sora: Mission accomplished? Tron: Yes. Now...will you do something for me? Sora: You got it! Tron: Don't you want to hear what it is first? Donald: You helped us! Now it's our turn. Tron: You guys really are Users. Your actions are totally illogical. (They glance at each other) Tron: Let's hurry back to the pit cell. Sora: Where's that again? Tron: That's the sector where we met. Sora: Roger! Ryan: Got it! (Donald and Goofy nod. They all return to the Pit Cell. Tron configures the computer terminal) Sora: So what did you want us to do? Tron: Find my User. He'll give you the password to access the DTD. Donald: You bet! Sora: So, um... (Tron stops working and stands up) Tron: DTD is the name my User gave to the dataspace. Copies of all the original system programs are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted. Goofy: Is there stuff about the Heartless, or Organization XIII? Tron: Hmm...Most likely. (Tron turns around and begins to work back on the terminal) Tron: A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions. Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it was before the MCP got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be---a free system for you---the Users. Goofy: Gee, Tron, ain't the MCP one of those programs, too? Do ya know who it was who made it? Tron: Actually...I don't know. Sora: Okay, we'll just have to find your user and ask him. What's his name? Tron: You mean you don't know? My user is the user of this system: Ansem the Wise. All: Ansem!? Sci-Ryan: (They look at each other, as the terminal flashes) Tron: Looks like the MCP's on to us. I'll keep this terminal up and running. You better exit the system, now! Sora: Sure... But Tron...Ansem is... Donald: We'll get ya the password! Sci-Ryan: And come back! (After fixing a few things with the computer) Tron: Okay. You're good to go. Hurry! (Tron stands aside and watches, as they are teleported out of the system. Leon has been busy typing at the computer when the power system behinds him whirs on and our heroes appear. They're happy they're back out again) Donald: We did it! Leon: Where have you been? Sora: Well, uh... There's a...world inside this computer, where these, um...programs live, and... (Sora explains everything to Leon, or at least tries to) Leon: So in other words...Ansem's research data is off-limits unless we know the password. Sora: I think that's right. Leon: But you've already defeated Ansem... Goofy: Gawrsh, maybe we'll never find the password. Leon: That means...this is all a wild goose chase. Crash: Great. Tifa: You're chasing what, now? Well, well! A hidden room! Guess I'd better take another look around. (Tifa returns to Ansem's Study, Sora, Donald, and Goofy following. Tifa makes several adjustments to the room) Sora: She just won't give up... Donald: And neither will we! Goofy: C'mon, we've gotta look for that password! Sora: Right. We made a promise to Tron. Ryan: Let's find it! (After searching and coming up short, they stand in front of Ansem's portrait) Tifa: Excuse me. (She proceeds to pick the extremely large portrait off the wall with strength that shocks the other three. She places it aside on the floor, revealing a hidden diagram written on the wall. She punches the wall, sending dust everywhere. Nothing happens, and she sighs and leaves. The three examine the wall) Sora: What's this doodle? Donald (reading): Hollow...Main...Security...Tron... Door to... Goofy: Looks like a diagram or somethin'. Donald: Door...to...darkness? Sora: Oh! (Sora jumps up to the letters imprinted on the wall) Sora: D---T---D! Donald & Goofy: DTD! (Leon walks in) Leon: What's up? Sora: Look at this! This must be the dataspace! The DTD. See? The Door To Darkness! (Leon walks closer) Leon: What do you know. But...that still leaves the password. Mickey: Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door to Darkness? They saw Mickey, Optimus, Bumblebee and Zig with Sharko and Marina All: Your Majesty! Bumblebee! Optimus! Zig! Sharko! Marina! They close the door and hug them Sora: Long time no see! Ryan: I'm so happy to see you. Optimus: Shhh! The Organization will know something from us. They have to be quite from the Organization Zig: You mentioned the door to Darkness? Sci-Ryan: Yes. And now, we need to find is the password. Mickey: Password? Oh, I guess you mean like a code. Well, the door of Darkness can only be opened by seven princesses, there's Snow White, Jasmine, Belle... Leon: Of course. Optimus: What you're trying to do? Ryan: I am happy to meet you, your Majesty. Mickey: You too. Sora: With that Password, we can access to Ansem's Research data. Mickey: So that means you might be able to find out where he is! Ryan: Are you okay, your Majesty? We defeated Ansem already. Optimus: Looks like we got alot of explaining to do. Donald: We're listening, your Majesty! Ryan: Okay, the first question- Leon: Hey, isn't from waiting for you guys? Mickey: Don't worry about us. We're not going anywhere. If those Heartless attack we'll stand and fight with everyone here. Ryan: Ok. And Sora and I deal with the rest. Good luck, your Majesty. Sora: Yeah...we will, too. Mickey: Then let's talk more later. Donald: That's a promise! Mickey: I'll see ya when you get back. Oh! One more thing. Let me give your clothes some new powers, Sora, Ryan. Sora: Really!? Ryan: You're serious?! Mickey: You bet! You've done so much---just consider it a thank-you present. Sora: Thanks, Your Majesty! We're heading off to see Tron now, so wait here for us, okay? Mickey: I will, Sora, Ryan. And remember---be careful! (They nod. Sora returns to the computer and accesses the transfer system. They are transported to the Pit Cell again. Goofy walks over to the computer terminal) Goofy: Gawrsh, I wonder where Tron is. Crash: I don't know. Donald: Don't touch that! (The terminal flashes) Goofy: Huh? Sora: Goofy! Ryan: Crash! (They disappear in a flash of light) Goofy: Uhh...We didn't do it! (They also disappears. They arrive at the game grid, a large area of flat land and high walls. The ground is laced with a blue-lit grid pattern) Goofy: We didn't touch nothin'! Sark: Welcome to the game grid. Sora: Game grid? Ryan: What's that!? Sark: That's right, you've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win? Well, (chuckle) no one wins. Donald: We're not gonna play your games! Robotboy: Yeah! Sark: You have no choice. Sora: Well then, get on with it! (Sora and Ryan rides the lightcycle, dodging walls and defeating heartless. A large Devastator Heartless appears and shoots an energy ball at Sora. Sora dodges, and the ball creates a giant crack in the wall) Ryan: It's that way out!? Sora: All right! It looks like we can escape through there! (Sora rides the lightcycle, while dodging walls and heartless, and races through the hole in the wall. Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Pit Cell, where they find Tron lying on the floor) Sora: Tron! Ryan: Are you okay? (Tron stands up, though weakly) Tron: I don't understand. Why are you here? Sora: We came to give you the password. Tron: Why didn't you just transmit the data? Donald: Transmit? Sci-Ryan: What do you mean? (Tron almost falls, but Sora catches him) Sora: Hey, are you okay? Tron: I'll be all right...once we access the DTD. (The group returns to the Canyon and enters the Dataspace. Tron accesses the computer) Tron: All right, what's the password? Donald: Well...Belle, Snow White... Goofy: Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella... Sora: Kairi. (Tron types in the password) Tron: Kairi, got it. (There's a small rumble) Tron: That did it! (An alarm sounds) Computer: Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode. This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running. Tron: Oh, no! (He types at the computer) Sora: Not another game! Ryan: We did that already! Tron: No, it's the DTD's final security routine. This isn't a game. Stay focused! (A Heartless symbol appears on the three walls of the Dataspace, and Heartless appear in front of them) Computer: Warning! You will be de-rezzed! (Sora fights the Heartless and unlocks each of the monitors. Tron places his hand on the scanner on the keyboard and energy flows into him) Tron: I'm as good as new! All my functions have been restored! Donald: Oh boy! (An alarm sounds and the keyboard flashes. A beam of energy shoots down at the group, who duck away from it) MCP: Finally. I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town. Let's see how it performs. (Sora gasps) Tron: No! (Tron places his hand on the scanner and restores power to it. Tron types a few keys and the alarm stops) MCP: Program! You changed the password! Tron: There, that should buy us some time. Sora: Tron! Tell us what's going on! Tron: The MCP's loading a hostile program into the I/O tower. Donald: What do we do? Tron: We've got to protect the User town. (They nod) Tron: Let's head to the tower! (They return to the Canyon and ride the transport to the I/O Tower. In the Communications Room, they see a large transport beam) Tron: It must be total chaos outside. Donald: I think there's gonna be trouble INSIDE, too... (They look and see another computer terminal. They run back into the Hallway. A large hostile program appears and whirls gears) MCP: I'm disappointed in you, Program. Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users? Tron: Because I want to help them. Something written into my code commands me to do what is right. MCP: Really? And what command would that be? Tron: I can't really say for sure. Sora: Friends--- They help each other, that's all. Ryan: Like Teamwork and Friendship! (They nod. The program makes a move) Sora: Uh-oh---look out! (The program sends out data beams that barricade the walls. After defeating the program, it collapses to the floor and explodes in a burst of light. They return to the Communication Room and Tron configures the computer terminal) Tron: I really owe you one. With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's what my User would want. Sora: What Ansem would want... (Sora looks over at Donald and Goofy, who nod) Sora: Listen, Tron. We didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sort of found it, back in the User world. By accident. And one more thing...Ansem---he was our enemy. I mean...he still is...I guess. Tron: Well, actually...he's my enemy, too. Sora: What do you mean? Tron: Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own use. I was part of the original system, and Ansem modified me, too. So that makes him my User. (They nod) Tron: But Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Sora: That's okay...but now I REALLY don't get it. Tron: I don't...understand it either. But I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes and still arrive at the answers you seek. Now go---before the MCP starts acting up again! Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password, so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while. Sora: Access channel? Tron (chuckling): I knew you'd ask. (Tron presses a button on the terminal) Tron: It's a very important link between our worlds. It's how we stay connected. (Grid beams appear around our Heroes) Tron: You...my friends...are the new password. Sora: Thanks Tron! Take care! Ryan: We will meet again, Tron. Tron: You too! And give my best to the Users Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3